


I won't Rely on Anyone Anymore

by Lico_Lico



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Basically a lot of suffering, Crying, F/F, Madoka Magica AU, Me?? Procrastinating on writing my BNHA fic?? It's more likely then you think., Puella Magi Madoka Magica Spoilers, Suffering, Time Travel, like major spoilers, magical girls/boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lico_Lico/pseuds/Lico_Lico
Summary: America Chavez was saved by Magical Girls Kate, and Cassie, long ago. After their deaths, America makes a deal with the wish granting creature Kyubey in exchange for becoming a Magical Girl.She continues to fail in achieving her wish.





	I won't Rely on Anyone Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> My queen (A.K.A) Co-creator helped review my writing because she's great and has my uwu's.

The sound of a clock ticking isn’t new to America Chavez. Neither is waking up in a familiar hospital room, on a day she’s already lived. Many, many times. She gets out of bed, trembling.

 

“I-It can’t be…” Her voice shakes. “It-it has to be a lie! But-I saw it for myself…”

 

America wanted to believe it was a lie. That they-that the fate of a Magical Girl is really…to become the very same thing they fight? That those countless witches they’ve killed…were once exactly like them?

 

America shook her head. No, she won’t let it happen again. This time, she’ll tell everyone the truth, what Kyubey was hiding from them, and finally, _finally_ , save Kate’s life. If she were to die again, America would never know what to do with herself.

 

America fixes her red-rimmed glasses to fit on her nose comfortably, and redos her two long braids, which had been ruined by sleep, puts on her school uniform, and leaves with a determined huff.

 

~*~

 

“You know, what would Kyubey have to gain by tricking us?” Billy, one of the few ‘Magical Boys,’ gave America a dirty look.

 

“U-Um, tha-that’s because-”

 

“Are you just telling us something weird so that we’ll all turn against each other? Don’t tell me you’re working with that Loki kid?”

 

America shakes her head “N-no! I’m not!”

 

“Billy…” Kate started. “We’re already all starting to turn against each other.”

 

Billy sighed. “Either way, I’m really against working with this girl. Having things explode right in front of you is a bit much you know? Can’t tell you how many times I’ve almost been caught in an explosion.”

 

Cassie glances at America with a worried look. “Is there anything else you can use other than bombs?”

 

“I’ll...see what I can do.”

 

Hidden by the night, and her time magic, America stole weapons from the Yakuza and put them in her magic star shaped shield, which also acted as a storage device.

 

~*~

 

“Bastard! What the hell is this? What did you do to Billy?!” Loki sneers at the giant witch, who stood where Billy and his darkening Soul Gem once stood, before the gem exploded in a wave of darkness, leaving a witch in its place.

“Billy!” Kate cried out. “Please recognize us! Snap out of it!”

 

America bit her lip, she knows there’s nothing else she can do. Swiftly, she stops time, shoots at two giant wheels that were hurtling towards Kate, and throws a bomb at the Mermaid Witch: she who followed the tragic story of The Little Mermaid, formally known as Billy Kaplan, Oktavia Von Seckendorff.

 

“Kaplan...I’m sorry…”

 

She unfroze time and explosion wrecked through the labyrinth, the witch letting out a screech as it perishes in the fire. The labyrinth disappears, leaving nothing but a Grief Seed, and the remaining four behind, with no trace that Billy Kaplan left. No body, no nothing. As if he had never existed in the first place.

 

Loki slammed his hand against a metal beam angrily. “Damnit! This is just-”

 

“It’s cruel, it’s too cruel to imagine!” sobbed Kate.

 

America was about to respond when she was suddenly wrapped in the yellow ribbons of Cassie’s magic, unable to move, or use her own magic.

 

Then came the gunshot, and the shattering of a soul gem. Loki fell back to the ground, dead. Cassie, with tears raining down her cheeks, held up her musket, now towards America. “L-Lang?!”

 

“If Soul Gems give birth to witches…” Cassie’s voice was shaky “Then our only option is to die!” She grins with an unhinged smile “Both you, and me!”

 

“Wait-no!”

 

A purple arrow hits the barrett-shaped Soul Gem on Cassie’s head. Cassie gasps, and her gun lets out one more shot, which hits the ground, and she falls dead as well.

 

Kate falls to her knees and sobs, “I can’t take this anymore!”

 

Now free from the magic, America makes her way over to Kate and pulls her into a hug. “It’s ok! We’ll defeat Walpurgis together, even though she’s the most powerful witch, I know we can do it!”

 

~*~

 

In the remains of a ruined city, where a now defeated witch once rampaged, two girls lie side by side, both holding a darkening Soul Gem.

 

America weakly looks over to Kate, a bitter smile playing at her lips. “...Do you have any Grief Seeds left?”

 

Kate smiled and shook her head.

 

“I see…guess this is it for us then, huh?” America was quiet for a second before she continued. “Hey, it’s okay if we become monsters right? And turn this world upside down? We’ll destroy, destroy, destroy it all, until nothing is left, until it seems like all the bad, and sad things never happened in the first place?” She chokes on a sob. “Doesn’t-doesn’t that sound nice?”

 

Silently, Kate put her remaining Grief Seed on America’s Soul Gem, who gasped at the action. “I lied before.” Kate smiled. “I had one left.”

 

Now with her energy back, America sat up, still watching Kate from above her. “Why would you use it on me?!”

 

“Meri...you said you can go back in time right? You can change history, and go back to before all these horrible things happened and change things so it ends up differently? That’s why-I want-could you do me a favor?”

 

America held back another sob. “Y-yeah!”

 

Kate finally let her tears fall. “Find the me from back then, and stop me from being tickled by Kyubey?”

 

America’s voice feels strained as she tries to respond between her sobs. “I promise! No matter how many times it takes! No matter how many times I have to redo it! I will definitely save you!”

 

Kate smiled sweetly up at America. “Thank you…” Kate wrenches in pain as her Soul Gem pulses with corruption. “Can I ask you for one more thing?” She hesitates. “I don’t want to become a witch, there are horrible, awful things in this world, but there are also things worth protecting too!”

 

“Kate!”

 

Shakily, Kate held out her hand which held her blackening gem, as America slowly rose to her feet. “Meri! You finally called me by my first name…I’m so happy…”

 

With her teeth clenched, America pulls a gun out from her shield and points it at Kate’s Soul Gem, and with a heart wrenching sob, fires.

 

~*~

 

America wakes up in a familiar hospital bed, to the familiar ticking of a clock. Silently, she gets up, and walks towards a mirror with an expressionless look.

 

‘No one will believe the future.’

 

She uses her Soul Gem to heal her own eyes, and does away with her glasses.

 

‘No one will be able to accept the future.’

 

She pulls out the ribbons in her hair, letting the braids fall out.

 

“Then...I have to-”

 

She kills witches one by one on her own.

 

‘I won’t let Kate fight anymore.’

 

One by one they are defeated.

 

‘I’ll take care of all the witches on my own.’

 

More weapons stolen from various locations.

 

And this time...‘I’ll defeat Walpurgis by myself.’

 

~*~

 

Failed again.

 

America sits on the rubble as Kate’s witch Kriemhild Gretchen, destroys the world.

 

No matter how much America yelled and screamed for Kate to not listen to Kyubey’s lies as she fought Walpirgis, she was not heard, and now? Kate is dead again.

 

“Well, she sure is powerful. I expect she’ll destroy the world within three days. But, that’s humanity’s problem now.”

 

America stands and turns away from Kriemhild Gretchen.

 

“You’re not going to fight her?”

 

“No, I have another battle to fight.”

 

Kyubey gasps. “America Chavev...you’re-”

 

America turns her shield, and walks through her portal back in time.

 

‘I’ll repeat it. I’ll continue to repeat it over, and over…’

 

In the new timeline, America hunts Kyubey down, killing it over and over, chasing, as it returns with a new body.

 

‘Visiting the same time, again, and again, looking, searching, for a single exit out...Searching for the path to save you from a fate of despair…’

 

She spots Kate with Kyubey and hesitates, but moved ahead anyways.

 

‘Kate...my one and only friend...If it’s for you...I have no problem being trapped eternally in this maze.’

  
  
  



End file.
